stranded in an island
by niiko-dakkemizu
Summary: Tsunade sent the 12 ninjas on a mission and they got shipwrecked near an island. They had to survive in the island and builds new shelter, hunt for foods, rebuild the ship and many more.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Tsunade sent the 12 ninjas on a mission and they got shipwrecked near an island. They had to survive in the island and builds new shelter, hunt for foods, rebuild the ship, and being attacked by the wild animals and the strange people that live in a group of the island.

Disclaimer: I didn't own naruto.

Note: The character in this story will be 16-17 years old, they are in shippuden and it was after pein attack konoha.

Stranded in an island

Chapter one: new mission

It was a good sunny day in konohagakure , the villagers were helping with rebuilding the village after the attack of pein. The ninjas had their own work to do and they also rebuild the villages.

Down in the konoha street, naruto and sakura was walking together leaving sai at the ink refill store without sai's knowing he was leaved there. Naruto and sakura was talking about their experiences in missions they had in the past.

"-and the ultra pretty girl vanished away from my sight. But it seems familiar with someone I know. I wonder who it was*sigh*"naruto said sharing his experience in his past mission with sakura.

"Maybe you're just dreaming... you know what?Hinata seems really loves you. Did you remember she confessed her love and willing to die to protect you?" sakura said and give naruto a smile.

"Yeah, I remember about it. I just don't know how to thank her. She was actually strong, she is hardworking and tries to be acknowledge too. Like me…" naruto said with a smile.

"She was just like you, very hardworking, and most of the phrase she use to say, I also heard it from you. Did you know she always following you everywhere?" ask sakura.

"Right, I know it. She use to hide behind lamp post, trees and anywhere that is safe for her to hide from me. She always does it back when we were young. I thought she was just too weird, dark, shy but I like people like her, and as she grows I see some change in her , she was getting stronger." he said to sakura.

Then, they arrived at the hokage monument that was newly built. They went up through the stairs and enter tsunade office room.

"Good morning Tsunade-sama" sakura greet politely as she enters the room.

"Good morning sakura…where's others and sai?"Tsunade ask curiously.

"Oh… sai! We leave him at the store. Eheeheee" said naruto.

"Sigh, so we have to wait for him and the others… " Tsunade said.

"Huh? What do you mean by others?" sakura asked curiously.

'Knock! Knock!' there's someone knocking on the door and tsunade told them to enter. There were hinata, kiba, akamaru and shino in the door.

"Eh, Naruto? So you are here for a mission too?"Asked kiba.

"Yeaah" answer naruto lazily.

"N-Naruto-kun…O-Ohayou naruto-K...kun" greet hinata shyly.

"Hinata? Ohayou hinata...eh, why are you always blushing..? Did you just catch a fever?"Asked naruto and he came toward hinata.

"Uhh…."hinata moan nervously as naruto touch her forehead. She starts feeling dizzy and can't stand that touch anymore and then she faints.

"Eh?HINATA!Oi Hinata!Hinata!*damn it* hinata! Are you really sick? Or don't you have your breakfast?Hinata! "Scream naruto trying to woke her up.

"Look what you've done!" kiba said angrily.

"What! I didn't do anything to her! I just touch her forehead to see if she's okay or not!"Naruto said defending himself.

Then kiba said"No! You lie!Then, why did she-.."

"CUT IT OUT!" Said tsunade trying to stop their fight.

"Huhh…? " Naruto and kiba looked at tsunade.

"*sigh* if you kept fighting, will hinata woke from unconscious?Why don't you do something? Sakura, woke her up!" tsunade said.

"Yes, tsunade-sama!"Answered sakura.

"Baa-chan! I tried to do something but kiba bothers me!"Naruto said.

" But it's your fault!" kiba said to naruto trying to defend himself too.

"Hey!Don't try to starts a fight anymore!Huhh….okay..Kiba, shino..Why are you a bit late this morning? "Asked tsunade to them.

"It's a long story tsunade-sama" said kiba.

"We're late because of kiba's fault... he wore a torn pant..As we passed by the bulls on the field, they got wild because they saw kiba's red boxers... so we got chased by the bulls and hinata fall onto the hot springs … I tried to save her but then, the bulls approached us and we ran again leaving hinata in the hot spring.. we ran as far as we could but we got exhausted and we give up running and we ended up kicked away by the bulls to the hot have to get home to change clothes." Shino explained it fully.

"Oooh, is that so..." tsunade sweat dropped hearing the excuses.

While they were talking, sakura was trying to wake hinata up.

"Is she really faints?Then, why did she smiles and stutters naruto name" wonder sakura. Then sakura poke hinata and she wokes up.

Then they heard footsteps coming through the door. There were team gai, team asuma and sai entering the room.

"Well, as everyone is here now, I'll explain what type of mission you will get."Tsunade said.

Tsunade then took out a scroll and shows it to them. "it was a map of a hidden treasure, I want all of you, work as a team find the treasure and beware ,there are a legendary sea monster in the sea.. And plea-"

"WOAA! This is the mission of youth! I'll do my best to beat the sea monster!Hwaarghhhh!:D" 'PLAK!' lee was stopped as tenten hit his head with her elbow.

"Shut up lee, please listen what tsunade-sama said and don't make any noise as she's still talking" said tenten.

"*sigh*okay.. And please bring me two puff medic flowers (actually there is no such thing). I assigned neji as the leader for this mission. Neji, please guide them carefully and ask them not to make trouble in the way. Okay?" tsunade said and asked.

"ha'i (yes), wakarimashita (I understand) "answered neji.

"Now you may go back home and have your rest. Don't forget to pack your things. You'll be given 20 days for this mission. If you have complete the task even before 20 days. You may enjoy your days off in the island as a holiday. So, tomorrow... please gather in front of konoha gate... I've assigned kakashi to guide you to the beach. Oh, and he said please come before 7:30 in the morning." Tsunade said and end her talks.

They all nodded and walks away from the room. They were happy to go on a fun like mission.

*Chapter one ends*

This is chapter one, I hope you view my first gonna be fun as it goes.i'm not really good in writing but I want to thank who will read this story and you may review. It's okay if you don't review. But I need to know what's your opinion about my story and I want to know my mistakes. I'll continue with chapter two very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Stranded in an island

**Chapter two: departure & shipwreck**

"Hwaaaaah"yawn naruto.

"Why did we have to depart in this early morning..I'm still tired, unghh.. "Naruto groaned as he stares at the wall clock. It was already '7:19' in the morning.

"Ehh…what! it's already late.i've to go to bath quickly or sakura Chan will say I'm smelly!"Scream naruto.

Naruto bath instantly and change to his usual clothes. Then he started packing in panicked.

"….ramen, chicken ramen, miso ramen and….*huff*..Weapon" state naruto.

Then he went out from his room and locked the door. He jump through the rooftops for a shortcut way and he arrive in front of the konoha gate.

"Good morning sakura-Chan!... and everyone.." yell naruto.

"Good morning naruto, why are you so energetic in this early morning?" replied sakura.

"I don't know, Ehehee... But I'm getting excited to travel in a mission with you all!" naruto said.

"Uhhh...naruto –Kun, g-good …good morning n-naruto Kun. "Spoke hinata with a blush on her soft cheek.

"Good morning hinata!" replied naruto.

All of them waited for kakashi patiently in front of the gate, but now it was already '8: 01' in the morning and they can't stand that anymore.

"GOSH! He is late again, why did kakashi sensei have to be like this. When he arrive here, I'm gonna punch him badly and rip off his stupid mask! Shannaro!" yell sakura.

"I agree sakura Chan! I even didn't have my breakfast this morning and I don't have time to brush my teeth!" naruto said.

"Yeah, I didn't have time to comb my hair!" sakura said.

"Hey, forehead girl! This is all because of your perverted weird sensei. Because of him, I didn't have my time to style my hair nicely and wear lipstick!" ino said.

"Watch what you say ino-pig!Even if you wear make-ups and style your hair nicely, you'll still look like a pig!" replied sakura.

"What! Then, you look very stupid with your wide forehead. You're also ugly even if you comb your hair nicely!" ino said.

"Who cares!Humph!"Sakura said.

"So, you're picking fight with me huh? Just don't cry if you lose forehead girl!" bet ino.

"So you think you can beat me!Take this!Hyaa!~"screamed sakura.

The fight between the bestfriend/rival and ino punched each other. They pulled each other hairs and screams in pain. Lastly both of them ended up lose.

"Oi! Sorry, I was late because today, a little old lady needs help with her shopping" kakashi said.

Then naruto and sakura jump out in front of kakashi and screamed "LIAR!"

"Ahahahaha, okay... Now let's get going to the beach "kakashi said.

As they arrived at the sea port. They were excited to see variety of ships and boats there.

"Attention, everyone... You are going to leave with that huge ship in the right side… Neji!Lead them "kakashi said.

"What, kakashi-sensei … Aren't you going with us?"Naruto asked.

"No" answered kakashi.

Then they all walked to ship sadly and they depart.

In the ship. They all were happy. Ino and sakura was fighting. Sai, lee, neji and tenten rested in the air-conditioned room. Kiba, Akamaru and shikamaru was sleeping. Shino is watching the blue sky. Choji is eating almost half of his snacks that he bought. Naruto was sitting and daydreaming.

Hinata was holding a box of chocolates and she walks toward naruto shyly.

"Um... Na-naruto-kun, I heard you haven't eaten your b-breakfast y-yet… So, Here T-take it "hinata offered it with a cute smile.

"Huh…t-thank you hinata!"Naruto said with a smile.

He can't eat the foods that he brought with him because they need boiled water. They are no water heater in the ship.

"n-naruto kun.., you can eat it now, ehee" hinata spoke.

"Right!Ittadakimasu!"Screamed naruto.

Then, he took a piece of the heart shape chocolates and tastes it.

"Wahh! This chocolate is very amazing hinata! Who made these chocolates?"Asked naruto.

"Uhm…I m-made it n-naruto Kun… "Answered hinata with a blush on her cheeks.

"What! You're surely good hinata!You're really a good wife… Your future husband must be proud of you hinata!"Naruto said to hinata.

Then something playing on hinata minds."What,a g-good wife…if I'm marrying with naruto-kun,he….he gonna be proud of me and happy? I will! Someday, I hope naruto-kun choose me to be her wife in the future!"

"Hinata? Please. Can you seat next to me here? I'm bored" offered naruto.

"Ehhh? Oh, uhmmm…okay then "replied hinata.

Then, both of them were talking about their childhood.

While they were talking, something happened between the team gai and sai.

As they were resting in the room, sai took out his camera and started to record them. They got excited to be recorded and lee start with it.

"Look! This green lovely jumpsuit is from my sensei! This jumpsuit was really comfortable for training! It also-"'Fissst!' neji throw lee to the wall using his gentle fist.

"No one will interest in that green jumpsuit! So stop promoting them"neji said to lee.

Then neji start his conversation and he took out the handmade poster with his picture on his fighting style. "This is my poster…"'Tap'… The poster falls to the ground because tenten kicked it out using a kendo stick.

"What are you doing promoting something useless… You only have one of it" tenten said.

Then tenten took a bunch of posters with her picture from her shirt and faced it to the camera.

"This is picture of the cute, adorable, popular, strong –"'chreeek**!**' the posters was torn into two pieces.

"LEE!"Scolded tenten.

Then neji pushed lee to the wall again with his gentle fist. Then tenten started to attack neji and the start fighting. Ten minutes later they came out from the room holding their pain from fighting sadly.

"it hurts tenten.." neji said.

"I'm hurt too!" replied tenten.

They they went sat near the sleeping and tenten start sleeping. Tenten head was on neji shoulder. Neji smile to see her sleeping. She looks cute when she snoring softly in her sleep.

Then something happened, the ship was shaking heavily. Then all of them started panicked. the crew ran toward them and spoke up.

"Hurry!Pack your things right now!The boat gonna sinked. Use that lifeboat hurry!"The crew said.

Everyone in the ship screamed and takes all their things with them. Then, they jump to the small life boat and naruto paddled it a bit far from the ship. Then they all watch the shipwrecked. The crew was saved but he runaway using his handmade big kite.

"What should we do?*sniff*" ask hinata sadly.

"Calm down hinata, its ok. Me and all of them are here." Comforted naruto and he hugs hinata.

Then, Neji as the leader of the team tries to find a way to accomplish their mission since there is no way to go back to the konoha village to report. Then neji took out the map and do something.

"BYAKUGAN!" neji used his byakugan.

"There is an island not far from here, I think that is the island we've to go to for our mission. It may be good place to stay there as the ship has broken into pieces. Let's head to the island now"neji said.

"Okay! Let's go" naruto said and he started paddled it but something bad happen.

They were a big wave in the ocean and they all with the boat were darted off from the ocean to and sai use his painting jutsu and save them and headed to the island using the art bird.

"Koff!Koff! What was that just now? It was so scary!" sakura said.

The kiba spoke up "Maybe, it was the….."

**To be continued**

**This is chapter two. Chapter three will be updated very soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Stranded in an island_

Chapter three: the first day on the island.

"Maybe it was the… sea livings! They probably having a party and they set some fire work! That's awesome! "Kiba said.

Then everyone look at kiba.

"What? I read about it in a bed story time book" kiba said.

"Are you kidding! You still read it? "Asked sakura.

"Oh… no, I read in long time ago!" kiba said trying to defend himself.(he is lying)

Then, Naruto said "But I think it was the…-"

"Forget it for now, it was getting dark. Let's build some shelter. Does any of you bring tents?" ino asked .

Everyone gets quite and they stare each other. "No..." they said.

"What! Then what should we do? "Asked ino.

"Maybe we can build a hut" lee said.

"But it's getting dark! It may took one day to build a hut, we can build a hut tomorrow, now let's find another shelter" ino said.

"We can sleep inside the forest for t-tonight, luckily this night it won't rain"Hinata said.

"But we don't bring any sleeping bag" they said.

"It's okay, don't worry… there are many leaves that we can use for covering us." replied hinata.

Then they all went into the forest and pick some giant size banana leaves.

"This was great! But I'm hungry…" Said naruto.

"Sigh… Okay then let's make some fire… I've got some fresh steak… I'm also hungry, you too right akamaru? Kiba asked.

"Arf! Arf! "Replied akamaru.

"I'll set the fire now!" naruto said and went away to find some firewood.

Few minutes later, naruto come back with plenty of firewood in his hand and he start to set a fire.

"Since no one can use fire jutsu here, I will use the Stone Age method!" naruto said.

Then naruto pick to stones and start rubbing it with each other. He had been doing that thing for about ten minutes but there is no fire.

"Hoi! Naruto, what're you doing?" asked sakura that was not far away from him.

"I'm setting some fire… it was so hard!" replied naruto.

Then sakura approached him and say "let me try"

Sakura took a paper bomb from her bag and place in the firewood.

"BAK!(Bakuhatsu suru)* "scream sakura and the paper bomb explode.

"Arigatou sakura Chan!You're amazing…haha "naruto said and he runs to kiba.

"KIBA! KIBA! The fire has been settled, let's roasted the steak!" scream naruto happily.

"Owh, that's good, rettsugou (let's go) akamaru!Naruto! "Kiba said and the three of them walked to the fire.

They roasted the steak using a stick and a banana leaves as their plate. Fifteen minutes had passed but they still didn't finished roasting the steak. They've only roasted about 9 pieces of steak. While they're waiting for the steak, kiba and naruto was talking and facing the fire and akamaru was sleeping.

On the other hand then, choji was sitting near the beach watching the stars and imagine that it was the star cornflakes.

"The stars looks delicious… uhmm? What's that smell? " wonder choji because he smells something.

Choji then follow the delicious smell direction. Lastly he found out that it was the steaks roasted by kiba and naruto.

Choji eat all the 9 roasted steaks that were putted in the banana leaves. Naruto and kiba didn't realize it because choji was behind them. But they realize it until they heard a voice.

"Gulp, oishii! "Choji said after he finished up all the steaks.

"What's that?" wonder kiba and naruto. Then, both of them turn at the back and found out their steaks had disappeared from the leaves.

"(what) nani! "Screamed naruto.

"Oi! Chouji! What're you doing! You've eaten all of the steaks! It was for us to share, you fatty pig!" kiba said.

Then naruto got shocked and said to kiba "kiba! Why did you say that-"

"Hurghh!" choji got angry and start chasing them.

"Run!Kiba!It's dangerous!" screamed naruto while running as fast as he could.

"Aaaaaah!" screamed kiba girly and went running following naruto.

They kept running like forever and then they arrived at the forest where they live for a while.

"*pant2* run everyone *pant*"said naruto.

"Why?" asked neji.

"Kiba said chouji's fatty pig! The forbidden word! "Naruto said.

"What!-"they all scream. (Except shino)

Then chouji arrived at the place and hear some bad word again. He got angrier.

"..-chouji's fat!" they said. (This is the only word chouji heard)/( actually they said "what!You know that's forbid to say! Why you still saying chouji's fat!" Ps: chouji arrived at the bad timing.)

"What!"Screamed chouji.

They all turn to face the angry chouji and start to runaway. Naruto, kiba and akamaru climb up on a coconut tree. Neji and his comrades ran to the beach. Shino, shikamaru and sai ran and hid under a tree and ino, sakura and hinata hid behind the bushes.

** Coconut tree **

"What should we do!" asked naruto.

"We have to hold on this tree, it's dangerous to come down. He will catch us! Baka! "Kiba said.

Then they hold on the tree. Coconut tree had no branches to sit so they had to hold on it. Suddenly a coconut falls into naruto's head.

'Plop!' "Kyaaaa!" screamed naruto in pain. Then he lost control and fall to kiba and the three of them fall to the ground.

"Ouch!It hurts!" said naruto.

"Hey!" shouted a voice from a distance. Then they turn around and see chouji. "AAAA" they screamed and got chased by him.

*** Under the tree ***

"Huh! How troublesome, why should I run just because of him? Man, I'm tired!" said shikamaru as he sat under the tree. "If we got chased, we shouldn't run, but… accept the truth. This is the rule. "State shino.

"Huh! Troublesome "stutter shikamaru. ' Tap 'a beehive fall to the ground. The three of them stare at it for a second. Them they start running away when the bees start chasing them.

*** Bushes ***

"What have we done? Why did he chase us? Did we say something forbid?" asked sakura. "Damn that chouji!" shouted ino.

"AAA!" shouted a voice from a distance. "What is that?" asked hinata. "Eh.. it's naruto, kiba and akamaru. Why did they run?" wonder sakura. "Look! It's chouji there! RUN!" shouted ino.

Then, the three kunoichi's start running joining the three and now they became six.

*** Beach ***

"Chouji is not around here, since I'm tired… let's head back to the forest" neji said to lee and tenten.

"I am also tired, I'm sleepy *yawn*." tenten said. "Let's go!" lee said. The three comrades walk together to the forest. "No one is here, let's go to sleep" neji said. Now, three of them sleep together in the grass.

Tenten sleep in the middle. Beside her was neji and next to her is lee.

*** 6 vs. 1 ***

"Stop! Chouji! Okay, now please stop. I'll give you a piece of steak later if you stop chasing us." Kiba said to him. "Really! That's great… Hehe, let's go to the forest and grill the steak!" answered chouji , they all walked to the forest lazily.

"Look! Kawaii!" shouted ino pointing at the three comrades sleeping nicely. "Shhhh! Kept quiet, otherwise they woke up!" whispered sakura.

"Now, let's grill the steak. Three sleeping and now left nine people and one dog.i hope the steaks are enough for us." State kiba. "You're wrong kiba-kun! There are only six people here!" denied hinata. "What? Then who's missing here? "Asked kiba. "Well, it might be… shino-kun, shikamaru-kun and sai-kun… I wonder where they are. "Said hinata. "Never mind! Let's grill the steaks now!" said kiba happily.

"We're here" said a voice. They all turned around and saw three scary looking faces. "AAAAAH!" screamed the girls, naruto and kiba. "It… it was a g-ghost "Shouted naruto and he hid behind chouji for defenses. "Who are you?" asked chouji.

"It was just a moment we're here together… after all, you should remember your comrades faces." said one of the three.

Then naruto wonders "that annoying way of talking… it must be…"

"Huh, how troublesome.. " stutter another one of the three"

"I know it… the one who always use that phrase must be…"wonders ino.

Then naruto spoke up "aah! Shino, shikamaru and-"

"SAI-SAMA!3" shouted ino with hearty eyes.

"Ano… what happened to your faces?" Asked hinata.

"We got stung by bees…" answered shino.

"Here… use this ointment" said hinata as she lend the ointment.(shikamaru, shino and sai gained a pack of hyuga family secret ointment each)

"You're scaring me! Here let's eat the steaks… oi! Chouji here take a piece for you!"Kiba said as he tossed the hot steak to chouji's plate.

Then they all enjoyed the steaks and they went to sleep.

***sleep time***

All of them were sleeping nicely inside the forest and then something interrupts naruto's sleep.

"What!Hoi!If you want to know, Akamaru also can dance and he is even better than you!"Kiba said in his dream and then he kept silent back again.

"Shut up kiba!What do you think you are doing?"Naruto said madly.

Then hinata spoke softly in her dream. "N-naruto-kun…slow … slowdown n…naruto-kun "

"Eh?"Wonder naruto. He went bend toward hinata and stare at her face." Her face is all red… what kind of dream is she having?" naruto said in his mind and he blushed, he thought it was kind of perverted dream.

"naruto-kun! " Screamed hinata softly and naruto thought she is having orgasm in her dream. "Look… the blundered cookies in all over the floor… it's okay..I'll clean it" hinata said in a small voice that only naruto can hear. Naruto felt kind a embarrassing to have perverted thought.

Then, again something made him shocked to death.

"Naruto!" scream sakura loudly while she sleeps. After naruto got heart attack he face sakura and said "wow, I'm in her dream. It must be a very good dream! "

Then sakura continue sleeping talking "naruto… you are perverted like ero sannin!"Sakura said. Naruto felt a bit sad to hear the continuous of the dream. "I just donn gay it why hinata lowvs you mm..Nyapnyap blabla hero hidden leaf blabla" (the pronunciation in sleep).and sakura continue sleeping.

"Naruto!" said neji. Naruto thought it was someone dreaming about him again. "What! Now it is a guy dreaming about me! "

"Who's dreaming here!And what the heck are you doing in that position on top of hinata-sama? Get down right now" said neji.

"Ahh! It was just a mistake… well-"naruto said in a small voice and he got down from hinata and lay beside hinata.

"Don't do anything crazy at her!" neji said in violent sound.

"yea2 *yawn*" naruto said and he then fall asleep.

**End of chapter three**

_I'm sorry it wasn't really good. I think this story isn't funny at all and I'm so sad for it. But I will continue it for chapter 4 soon and thanks for reviewing! Thank you for giving me courage to come up with this story: D_

_THANK YOU FOR WHO HAVE REVIEW!AND VIEW!_

_Sorry for taking so long to update._

_Special thanks too for evil-x-love_

_*bakuhatsu suru means explode*_


End file.
